


It's a date

by Yellow14stoner



Category: Yellowstone - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellow14stoner/pseuds/Yellow14stoner
Summary: Rip takes Beth to the Rodeo.
Relationships: Beth Dutton/Rip Wheeler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	It's a date

An Acceptable Surrender

Beth’s phone rang while she was on her way home from town. She was surprised to see Rip’s name flash across the screen. He very rarely called her and if she was being completely honest it made her a little nervous. She prayed to a god she wasn’t sure existed that everything was ok before she clicked the hands free answer button on her steering wheel.

“Hey?” She said with a questioning tone. “Is everything ok?”

“Everything’s fine, Beth. The Rodeo is in Livingston tonight. Your father is taking the outfit to watch Jimmy compete. Do you wanna go with me?” 

Beth blinked with her mouth open. Did he just ask her on a date? Like a real date? I mean, yea, her father was going to be there but still it sounded like a date. Her shocked expression morphed into a pleased smile. 

“Yea, Rip. I do.” Beth tried to act nonchalant but her insides were fluttering all over the place. What the hell was wrong with her? She’d been on dates before, for Christ’s sake, she’d been out with Rip before but this was different. 

In the past, they had just sort of ended up somewhere together. He had never officially asked her where she’d officially said yes. She continued to grin like a fool, thankful that she was in her car alone because she couldn’t seem to stop. 

Clearing her throat, she tuned into the details Rip was giving her about when they were leaving and so forth.

“I’ll pick you up at the house at 3:30 Beth, ok? The main events aren’t starting til 5 so we’ll have plenty of time to get there.” He was rambling a little so he was clearly unfamiliar with the dating territory as well. Oddly, that made Beth feel better.

“I’ll see you soon, Rip.” Beth hung up and pushed the gas pedal a little harder. The faster she got home, the more time she’d have to get ready for her date.

Ten minutes later, the gravel was flying as she made her way up to the lodge. She hopped out of the car almost before she had it in park and strode to the front door. As she reached for the door knob her father’s voice stopped her.

“Beth.”

She backed up and turned to see her dad sitting on one of the solid wooden chairs on the porch. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

“Hi Daddy.”

“We’re going into Livingston tonight. One of the wranglers is riding broncs and I’m having a little informal meeting with the Governor. I’d like you to go along. We’ll be leaving about 3:30.”

Beth nodded her head in agreement and went to stand. “That sounds fine, Daddy but uh, I’m just gonna ride over with Rip, ok?” 

John Dutton raised an eyebrow at his only daughter. “Guess someone else already told ya about the plans, eh?”

Beth’s cheeks took on an uncharacteristic pink tinge. She cleared her throat and straightened her shoulders. “Yes sir. Rip called and offered to pick me up.”

“Hmm mmm. We’ll see you there Beth.” She quickly retreated inside while John shook his head and smiled. Those two had been skirting around each other for years. It was about time they started acting like adults about it, he thought.

At exactly 3:30, Rip pulled his black Yellowstone pick up truck up to the lodge. He put it in park and drew in a deep breath. As he opened his door to hop out, he looked at the porch to see Mr. Dutton, Kayce, Monica, and Tate coming out. He closed his eyes and called on every fiber of courage he possessed. 

He’d rather face a fight with ten men than date his mentor's daughter in front of him. He just never felt like he measured up or that he was good enough for her. He was sure John Dutton saw it that way. Yet here he was.

He looked up to see Beth walk out the front door and his doubts fell away for a minute. God, she was beautiful. She had on a blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes and the jean jacket she had thrown over the top added a down to earth aspect that she didn’t very often let people see. Her hair was pulled up, out of her face, and the boots she was wearing made her a little bitter taller.

Rip closed the door on the truck and started walking up to the family. Sometimes, it still amazed him how out of place he felt here even though he had spent over half his life working and living side by side on the infamous ranch. 

Approaching the porch, Rip nodded his head at Mr. Dutton and acknowledged Kayce and Monica. “Kace, ma’am. Hi-ya Tate. You ready to watch these ole buckin horses?” He clasped the kid on the shoulder and smiled at the boy’s eager head shakes.

Turning to look at Beth, Rip took a breath and adjusted his cowboy hat. “Ya ready?” He asked her and mentally kicked himself. Should he have told her that she looked great in front of her dad? Are they calling this a date? Did she want him to fawn over her? He had so many questions but when she smiled at him, nodded, and practically skipped down the steps, he figured he’d made the right call.

“See ya there Daddy,” she called over her shoulder and walked toward the truck.

Rip turned to follow but was stopped by Mr. Dutton. 

“Rip.”

He looked up at the face of his mentor and hooked his hands around his belt, “Sir?”

“You drive safe now, ya hear?”

“Yes, sir.” He nodded and walked to the passenger side where Beth waited and watched. He opened the door for her and offered his hand as she hopped up inside. He winked and closed the door, well aware of their audience still turned their way on the porch.

Still looking on, Kayce turned to John with a confused look. “What’s going on there?”

“Well son, it looks like your sister might be starting to realize what’s in front of her. Might be time you started doing the same. I suspect a brother-in-law could be in the works.” He clapped Kayce on the shoulder and strode to his own truck.

Once Rip was safe inside the cab, he exhaled a loud breath of air and Beth chuckled. When he looked over at her, she was smiling in amusement and had a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

“Well, if that wasn’t an intimidating start to our first official date,” she chuckled.

Rip laughed out loud at her assessment. “Hunny, if that ain’t the truth, I don’t know what is,” he looked at her tenderly and then ran the finger of his right hand down her cheek. “You look beautiful, Beth.”

Beth leaned across the console and kissed his cheek. “Come on Cowboy, take me to the rodeo. And remember our deal included dinner, even if it is out of a food truck this time.” She winked at him and sat back in her seat.

The ride to the rodeo was a pleasant one. Beth and Rip chatted the whole way and for most of the time, their hands were joined and resting between them. Beth couldn’t remember a time when she’d smiled more and felt genuinely happy with what she was doing. 

Not surprisingly, they had followed John Dutton and the other boys the whole way to Livingston. When they all parked, they met up and walked to the ticket booths together. Rip and Beth walked side by side but he never reached for her hand. Beth was a little disappointed but chalked it up to not wanting to appear soft in front of the wranglers that he led.

As promised, Mr. Dutton paid the entrance fee for everyone there and they made their way to the stands to claim their seats. Monica, Tate, and Kayce entered the row first followed by John. As luck would have it, Rip took the seat next to him with Beth on his other side. The ranch hands filled in around and everyone settled back to enjoy a night off. 

When the National Anthem started to play, the crowds stood and removed their hats to pay their respects. Beth surveyed those around her, including her family, the ranch-hands, and Rip. While the girl on horseback paraded the American flag around the arena, Beth decided that she didn’t care who knew she was on a date. She wanted Rip, hell she loved him, probably always had, and she was no longer afraid to admit that. The realization felt like a weight off of her shoulders and she couldn’t contain her grin.

As the song ended, cowboy hats were replaced and the audience retook their seats. Beth sat close to Rip and ran her hand down the inside of his leg to his knee. He had his fingers clasped together there and she went to take his hand. Before she could intertwine their fingers, he nervously moved his hand to adjust his hat and looked sideways at her father.

Of course John Dutton had seen the whole exchange. Beth was a little wary of his reaction but was more offended by Rip’s self-conscious rejection. She pulled her sunglasses down so there was no doubt about her displeasure and then her father spoke.

“I guess everyone thinks I’m the dumbest man in the valley.” 

Rip looked at him curiously wondering what he was talking about. John grabbed his beer and leaned in closer to Rip. “You can hold her damn hand, Rip.” He said as he sipped the beer.

Beth, and everyone else, had heard him give his permission and she beamed. She held her hand out to the silent cowboy beside her “Thank ya Daddy,” she said as Rip took her hand.

“As if something could happen on the ranch that I don’t know about, Jesus Christ.” John said to Kayce, still loud enough for everyone to hear.

Beth laid her head on Rip’s shoulder and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and subtly kissed the top of her head. She smiled up at him and when he winked back at her, she knew they were going to be just fine.

Rip held Beth’s hand for the majority of the rest of the night. He joked with the boys, busted their balls, had a few beers, and even bought her dinner with cotton candy. Through all of it, he held her hand. He smiled at her, included her in the conversations with the boys, and talked about the cowboys in the events with her father.

Beth rarely got to see this side of him up close. Usually when they were together, they were alone and solely focused on each other. If he was working or around the boys, she tended to hang back and watch him from a distance. With her father, he was mostly no-nonsense and working to get his job done so he didn’t engage her much during those times. Now, he was relaxed and enjoying himself in front of everyone, including her father, and she fell a little bit more in love with him. The moments when he would lean over, out of the blue, to kiss her temple made her swoon and she had never felt more special in a crowd filled with people.

In between switching events, Rip bumped Beth’s shoulder and nodded out toward the concession stands. “Ya feel like stretchin your legs for a bit?”

Beth nodded and the pair stood, she allowed him to descend the bleachers in front of her and was once again surprised when he grabbed her hand to help her manage them. At the bottom, he threw his arm across the back of her shoulders and she reached her hand up to join their fingers there. She could certainly get used to this attention and she was proud to have it from this sexy cowboy. It hadn’t escaped her awareness how he caught the eye of every girl they passed. She also noticed that he never looked back. Every time she looked up, he was already looking at her.

When the bronc riding was up, Rip and Beth made their way back to the bleachers. Rip couldn’t believe how great of a time he was having and he smiled at the woman responsible. He had been completely floored when she had wanted to hold his hand in front of her father so he panicked. They had never hid spending time together but they never flaunted how the time was spent either. As far as everyone else had been concerned, they were friends and that was all they needed to know. But when Mr. Dutton had given his permission to hold her hand, Rip’s heart had soared. He didn’t let on that he was secretly thrilled to dote on her in the open but doting was exactly what he had been doing and damn did it feel good. 

Taking their seats in the stands, Rip pulled Beth in front of him to sit beside the governor. He was not quite refined enough to rub elbows with heads of states but Ms. Dutton didn’t bat an eye. 

“Lynell.” Beth nodded at the governor and actually smiled at her. 

The Governor was taken aback at her kindness and even more surprised when she kissed the cowboy next to her on the cheek and leaned against his shoulder with linked hands. She looked sideways at John who nodded with half a smile. 

“Rip?” John called. 

“Sir?” He looked over Beth’s head to see what his boss needed.

“Rip Wheeler, Governor Perry. Rip’s my best man on the ranch, Lynell. He keeps my operation running smoothly. And it looks like he might be working for my daughter now.” John chuckled at his own joke.

Rip’s face turned red and he ducked down while he adjusted his hat. Finally, he held his hand out to shake the Governor’s. “Good to meet you ma’am.”

“Likewise,” she laughed at his embarrassment. She was impressed with John’s compliments of the man, especially since it seemed he was saying he was good enough for his little girl.

Beth looked at Rip and smiled brightly. He winked at her and cleared his throat. Looking down into the arena, he said, “Jimmy's up.” Happy to direct everyone's attention back to the event and off of him.

The fans in the stands watched Jimmy mount the bronc and the gate get pulled. Rip’s grip on Beth’s hand tightened as he muttered, “Damnit, he wasn’t ready.”

Before Beth could ask what he meant, the crowd was on its feet, including Rip, watching Jimmy sail through the air. She gasped as she heard the hard thud of him hitting the dirt. Rip let go of her hand and was making his way down to the arena with John following behind before anyone knew what was happening. They both hopped over the fence and hurried to join Lloyd where Jimmy lay. 

Beth looked on as the wayward ranch-hand was loaded, unconscious, onto a back board and into the waiting ambulance. Her heart ached for Rip and the worry he must be feeling. She knew he had a soft spot for the kid and had taken him under his wing the same way her father had done for him. He was going to need her support but she understood she couldn’t be too pushy about it.

She followed Kayce and the rest of the hands down from the stands to meet Rip and her dad. Lloyd had ridden with Jimmy and Jake was hanging back to gather their things. The Yellowstone family silently made their way out to the trucks. When they reached them, John spoke.

“Kayce, take my truck. Get everyone home. I’ll ride with Rip over to the hospital.”

Kayce nodded and went to the driver’s side. They loaded up while Beth went to get in the back of Rip’s truck.

“Beth. Why don’t you ride home with Kayce? It might be a long night.” Rip walked up to Beth and squeezed her shoulder. She was shaking her head before he was finished speaking.

“I don’t mind. I can keep you company while you wait.” 

Rip ran his hand down from her shoulder to her hand where he clasped her fingers. “Hey, I know you wouldn’t mind,” he started pulling her towards Kayce's truck. “But I’d rather know you were safe and comfortable back home.” 

He pulled open the back door of the truck and used a hand on her hip to back her up to it. When she bumped into the runner, he threaded the fingers of the hand that had been holding hers through her hair and leaned forward to kiss her lips. They both closed their eyes at the contact. It was soft and tender. He found comfort in the caress and didn’t care that everyone was watching. “Wait for me at my place, ok?” He whispered.

Beth nodded in agreement, not because she was backing down to him, but because she understood this was what he needed right now. She leaned up once again and placed a barely there kiss against his mouth. “I love you, Rip.” She whispered it against him before she retreated and he wrapped his arms around her back in a fierce hug.

Before she could return it, his arms fell to her hips where he lifted her into the truck. He slid her legs inside, smiled and nodded his head, then shut the door. He hated that this was the way they were ending their first date but he needed to be there for Jimmy and she made him feel too vulnerable. 

In the dark, early morning hours of the next day, Rip pushed the front door of his house open and stepped inside. He scrubbed his hand down over his eyes and hung is hat on the hook beside him. He did the same with his jacket and then made his way over to the coffee pot in the kitchen. While he waited for the brew to percolate, he started unbuttoning his black shirt and sat at the table to pull his boots off. Looking out across his living room, Rip’s eyes fell on the sleeping form of one Beth Dutton on his sofa. 

She was curled up on her side with the blanket from the back of the couch pulled down over her. She had her hands tucked under her chin and she looked beautiful. Rip walked over to kneel in front of her. Tentatively, he ran his finger down the side of her face and moved the bangs over her eye to the side. She started to stir at his touch and he smiled as she blinked her eyes open.

“Rip!” She sat up quickly and the blanket fell away. His breath caught as he realized she had slipped into one of his t-shirts and his heart constricted. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a tight hug. “How’s Jimmy?”

“He’s pretty busted up, Beth. He was in surgery most of the night for a fucking hip replacement. Concussion, broken back, you name it and he’s got it. I don’t know why the damn kid had to insist on that rodeo shit.” Rip shook his head in frustration and then yawned loudly. 

“Aw baby, you’re exhausted. Why don’t you head upstairs and catch a few hours of sleep? I’ll wake you later for breakfast, ok?” She ran her fingers through his hair and scratched them down through his beard.

He closed his eyes and hummed in his chest. “Hmm I have a better idea.” Rip rubbed the palms of his hands up the outsides of her legs and then down to her knees before he stood. He held out a hand for her to take. “Why don’t you join me?”

Beth stood and nodded shyly. Lacing their fingers together, the pair turned and headed for the stairs to the loft bed. The act was so domestic that it couldn’t help but warm their hearts. Both could picture enjoying these moments for years to come.

At the bed, Rip pulled back the covers and let Beth climb in first. He pulled his long sleeve shirt off and dropped his jeans before he climbed in after her. 

Settling down, Rip through an arm across Beth’s waist and pulled her back to him. He kissed the back of her head and smiled softly.

“Good night, darlin.”

“Good night, Rip.”


End file.
